Le cauchemars
by Lynnee
Summary: Un drame arrive chez les EXO, est-ce un cauchemars ou la réalité? Comportements quelque peu étranges et happy end. CECI EST UN YAOI (HXH) Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.


**Le cauchemars **

C'était un soir comme les autres, on venait de finir une chanson, notre nouvelle chanson, Miracle in December. On était en route pour rentrer au dortoir. Cependant, une désagréable tension régnait dans la voiture. On s'était encore mis par groupe, le groupe EXO-K dans une voiture et le groupe EXO-M dans une autre. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Cette fois, tu m'as rejeté.

**Cette fois, tu ne m'as même pas parlé**.

Tu ne dois sûrement pas t'en être rendu compte, ou peut être que si, en fait. Je suis donc monté dans la voiture, avec le cœur lourd, et ramenant ma tension avec moi. Les autres me regardaient, je le savais, je le sentais. Je sentais leur regard inquisiteurs et pesant sur moi, comme s'ils voulaient savoir ce que j'avais, moi qui suis d'habitude si joyeux, rien qu'en me regardant.

Ils m'énervaient à me fixer comme ça. Je sais que je ne devais pas me fâcher contre eux, ce n'était pas leur faute, mais j'étais tellement triste, ce soir la, car, lorsque tu m'as ignoré, moi, ton meilleur ami, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, j'ai senti mon cœur se fendre, avant de se briser brutalement a l'intérieur de moi.

J'avais si mal, comme si on me poignardait. Je savais que, normalement, je n'aurais jamais du me sentir comme ça. Après tout, on était que meilleurs amis, et puis, tu ne m'avais ignoré qu'une seule fois. Mais c'était la fois de trop. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien valoir. Le temps que je ruminais mes pensées, on était arrivés au dortoir.

Je me souviens, ce soir la, je me suis dépêché de rentrer et m'enfermer dans notre chambre, et j'espérais que tu ne rentrerais pas dedans, que tu me laisserais tranquille, même si tu ne savais pas comment je me sentais. Je ne voulais seulement pas te voir maintenant, ou plutôt si, je voulais te voir, mais je ne voulais pas que TOI tu me vois comme ça. C'était trop humiliant, surtout que toi tu ne savais rien du tout.

Je courais donc dans notre chambre, et refermer durement, peut être trop même, la porte. Je la fermait à clé, bien sur. Je m'étais ensuite jeté dans mon lit, tout en pleurant doucement, pour ne pas alarmer quelqu'un. J'ai ensuite entendu quelqu'un taper contre la porte. Il me semble que c'était Tao, ou peut être Chen, qui venait de toquer. Je ne me souviens plus trop. Si ! C'était Tao ! Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il m'avait dit ce soir la, quand il était venu voir ce que j'avais :

« Luhan ? Luhan ! Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle ! »

Je m'étais levé pour lui ouvrir, tout en regardant bien si personne d'autre rentrer. Mais bien sur, il n'y avait que lui. Je pense même que c'était le seul à s'inquiéter pour moi.

« Luhan... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Rien, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Ne me mens pas Luhan, surtout pas à moi... Je suis ton ami non ? Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

Je te fais confiance !

Alors dis moi ce que tu as ! J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça depuis qu'on a quitté la salle d'entraînement !

Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai mal ici.. »

Je lui avais montré ma poitrine, en même temps que j'avais prononcé ces mots. J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il s'inquiétait énormément. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais. Je n'avais pas encore compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il avança sa main vers ma poitrine, doucement, comme s'il voulait éviter de me faire plus de mal que je n'en avais. Je savais que ce n'étais pas ce genre de douleur.

« Tao, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai mal

De quoi tu parles ?

Je n'ai pas mal physiquement...

Alors où as-tu mal ?

Au cœur... »

Lui avais-je répondu. Il m'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds. Je pense qu'il avais compris ce que je voulais dire, alors que même moi je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Je pensais que ce n'était du qu'à la perte soudaine de mon meilleur ami, même si tu ne m'avais pas vraiment repoussé. Pour moi c'était la même chose. Encore maintenant je me demande pourquoi j'ai réagis aussi fortement a ton comportement. Ce n'était pas très grave.

Je lui avais ensuite demandé de ne rien dire aux autres, pour ne pas les affolés inutilement, lui avais-je dis, et de me laisser tranquillement dormir. Il est ensuite parti et je me suis endormis quelques minutes plus tard. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, je pensais que tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve, mais je sais maintenant que je rêvais éveillé. Je me suis levé, encore le premier, pour ne pas changer, et je m'étais préparer un petit déjeuné. Malheureusement, je ne me sentais pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, j'avais une forte envie de vomir à la simple vue des aliments.

Et là, au moment où je rangeais ce que j'avais sorti, tu es apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Au moment où tu as posé les yeux sur moi, j'ai vu la lueur désespérée et déçue dans ton regard. Je m'étais enfui en courant pour ne plus voir ce regard que tu me réservais. Je ne comprenais pas ton comportement et je ne le comprend même pas maintenant. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'étais complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi.

**Depuis combien de temps déjà sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Je ne sais pas du tout, mais le fait est que j'étais bel et bien tombé amoureux de toi.**

C'est aussi a partir de ce moment que j'avais commencé à déprimer. Au début, ce n'était pas très grave, juste un manque flagrant de sommeil, et donc du mal, même beaucoup de mal, pour le travail, mais cela s'arrêtait la. Puis ensuite, j'ai commencé à réduire, petit à petit, les doses de mes repas, jusqu'à les sauter complètement, jouant faussement un mal de ventre, ou un épuisement et une envie de dormir. Encore une fois, c'est Tao qui est venu me voir. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Je voyais bien que les autres, sauf toi, essayaient de me faire rire, ou juste sourire, comme avant, mais je n'y arrivais plus.

**Je ne savais même plus comment faire.**

Toute ma vie avait basculée au moment où tu as commencé à te comporter ainsi. Même encore maintenant, j'essaie de me creuser la tête pour savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça. Je m'en voulais énormément, je pensais, non, j'en étais sur, que c'était de ma faute, j'avais forcément du faire quelque chose pour que tu me haïsses du jour au lendemain, mais je ne savais pas quoi... Si seulement tu pouvais me le dire ! Tout aurait était beaucoup plus simple. Pour en revenir à Tao, il était venu me voir dans le couloir, pour qu'on s'explique, et pour éviter que je ne m'enfuie encore une fois.

« Bon, Hyung, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ! Cela fait... un, non deux mois que je te vois te détruire ! Que nous te voyons te détruire ! On s'inquiète tous pour toi !

Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, lui avais-je redis.

Arrêtes je t'en supplie, ne me mens pas encore une fois... Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.. C'est en rapport avec ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques mois ?

Oui... »

J'avais baissé la tête à cette confirmation. Puis j'ai relevé la tête et je t'ai vu, derrière Tao, me regarder avec je crois, une lueur de mépris. J'ai encore une fois craqué et je suis sorti précipitamment du dortoir, il fallait que je sorte, que je prenne l'air. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retourné dans le temps, quand tout allait encore bien entre nous, que tu me prenais dans tes bras, que tu me souriais, ou encore que tu me parlais, tout simplement.

A ces pensées, des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Je les sentais rouler sur mes joues, mais je ne parvenais pas à les stopper. J'entendais Tao qui me criait de revenir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait l'air affolé, ce n'était pas la première fois que je sortais dehors, je n'allais pas mourir !

Jusqu'à ce que je tourne la tête sur ma droite, mais il était trop tard. Je me faisais percuté par une voiture. J'étais allongé par terre, et je repensais à ma dernière pensée avec ironie : je n'allais pas mourir, hein... Je n'en étais plus très sur maintenant. Mais je me sentais heureux quand même, je me suis dis, sur le moment, que au moins, je ne souffrirais plus après. Je sentais un liquide poisseux couler derrière ma tête. J'imaginais que c'était mon sang.

J'avais entendu Tao qui m'appelait, en criant. Il me disait de résister, que les secours allaient arrivés, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent si c'était pour que je subisse encore les regards de mépris, tes regards de mépris. Je voulais mourir, mais c'est égoïste non ? J'entendais Tao pleurer à côté de moi, puis plusieurs autres voix. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, je perdais petit à petit mes repères, et quand enfin les secours arrivaient, je m'évanouissais.

**Juste avant de sombrer, j'avais entendu quelqu'un hurler de désespoirs. **

Je sais que c'est complètement improbable, mais je voulais que ce soit toi qui hurle comme ça. Je ne me souviens de rien ensuite, enfin si, quelques fois, je me réveillais, sans pouvoir bouger ou encore montrer à quelqu'un que j'étais réveillé, mais je me rendormais ensuite, sans pouvoir savoir quand je me réveillerais de nouveau. J'entendais quelques fois des conversations, souvent entre le médecin et quelqu'un du groupe.

Pour l'instant, je n'avais entendu que Tao, Chen, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol, et Lay. Je suppose que les autres ne voulaient pas être trop tristes devant moi, même si techniquement je n'étais pas réveillé. Un jour, je ne sais pas quand, j'avais entendu le médecin parler de moi :

« Je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera monsieur. Il est dans un profond coma, et... Il ne veut manifestement pas se réveiller. C'est pour cela qu'il est encore dans cet état. Sachez que... S'il ne se bat pas pour vivre, il mourra. Désolé d'être aussi cru, mais je ne peut malheureusement pas le dire autrement.

Merci docteur de me prévenir...

Encore désolé.. C'est un ami a vous ?

Oui, c'est mon ami, mon collègue..

Cela doit être extrêmement dur

Oui, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne se bat pas... Je ne veut pas qu'il meurt.. ! »

Je n'en revenais pas. Tu étais la, à pleurer pour moi. Alors que tu me méprisais... et alors j'ai ressenti une énorme colère, voire une haine, m'envahir. Tu osais dire que tu voyais pas pourquoi je ne me battais pas ?! C'était entièrement de ta faute, et tu le savais ! Tu osais te dire mon ami, alors que tu me repoussais ! Je ne voulais plus t'entendre.. Mais je voulais t'entendre, entendre ta voix, en même temps.

Les jours passaient, grâce à mes petits réveils, je savais que seulement, ou déjà, selon le point de vue, deux semaines avaient passées. Tous les jours, le groupe venait me voir, et les fans m'envoyaient régulièrement des présents, pour mon rétablissement, disaient-elles. Toi aussi tu venais tous les jours, mais je refermais mon esprit à chaque fois.

Sauf un jour, où je voulais savoir ce que tu me disais, toi, quand tu venais. Je savais que les autres membres me demander de me battre, qu'ils ne voulaient pas me perdre, certains même pensait que c'était de leur faute, malheureusement pas le bon. Donc pour une fois, pour t'entendre j'allais faire une exception. Je forçais donc mon esprit à se réveiller, comme avec les autres membres.

« S'il te plaît, réveille toi, je t'en supplie... Hyung... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, nous faire ça. Bat toi, tu peux le faire... »

Comment ça je ne peux pas ?! J'ai tous les droits en ce moment...

« ...Je t'aime tellement hyung, ne pars pas... »

Tu te fou de m-... Tu quoi ?! Tu m'aimes ?! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Menteur ! Je te déteste !

« … Je sais que c'est de ma faute si tu es la.. Je ne voulais pas ça... Je voulais juste t'éloigner de moi, mais je ne savais pas comment... »

… Pourquoi ?...

« Je t'aime, mais pas de la bonne façon, je n'ai pas le droit de rester avec toi... Je t'en prie réveille toi...Ne me laisse pas... »

J'entendais ses sanglots, et sa voix raillée. J'entendais très bien qu'il souffrait, mais moi aussi j'avais souffert pendant longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps que lui ! Pourquoi lui ne devrait pas souffrir aussi ! Même si cela incluais ma mort. Je sais que j'aurais du penser aux autres aussi, mais je ne voulais pas me réveiller, parce que je savais très bien que si je le voyais pleurer devant moi et que s'il me le demandais, je le pardonnerai. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner si facilement, après tout, il a raison, c'est de sa faute, en quelque sorte, si je suis la.

« Réveille toi, s'il te plaît... Tu peux revenir, je ne serais plus la quand tu te réveillera, je vais démissionné, comme ça tu ne sera plus triste, ni rien. Je ne serais plus la, tu pourra vivre normalement... »

… Quoi ?!... Non ! Ne pars pas !

« N-...Ne...P-pa...pars...p-...P-...Pas...

Luhan hyung ! Tu est réveillé ! Reste la je vais chercher un médecin ! »

Merde, je ne voulais pas me réveiller... Tant pis... Je n'ai plus trop le choix maintenant... Et pis qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par « Reste la », où veut-il que j'aille, sérieusement ? Je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir que le médecin venait déjà pour me faire faire mes examens de santé. Il me demandait milles et unes questions.

« Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur ?

J-... J- * tousse* J'ai...m-...mal...

C'est normal jeune homme, vous sortez tout juste d'un coma de deux semaines et demi

E-...

Que voulez-vous monsieur ? De l'eau ?

O...Oui...

J'arrive tout de suite. Jeune homme ?

Oui ?

Veuillez le surveiller pendant mon absence s'il vous plaît.

Bien sur docteur. Je vais prévenir les autres qui sont venu le voir.

Bien »

Il était parti ensuite. Sûrement me chercher mon verre d'eau, ma gorge était super sèche. Je ne le sentais pas jusqu'à maintenant, mais maintenant que j'étais réveillé, j'avais vraiment mal, surtout à la tête, au ventre et au dos. D'un coup, la panique m'avais envahie. Pourrais-je encore danser et chanter... Pourrais-je encore rester dans le groupe ? Je ne voulais pas le quitter, pas maintenant que j'étais réveillé.

« Je... je...

Chut... Garde des forces, j'ai appelé le reste du groupe, ils ne devraient pas tarder a arriver.

Le... G-g...gro-...

Le groupe ? »

J'acquiesçais de la tête. Je voulais lui demander si je pouvais rester, mais ma gorge me faisait tellement mal qu'aucun son ne sortait. Mais il semblait comprendre, puisque qu'il me posa la question :

« Tu penses que tu vas quitter le groupe ?

Oui...

Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu resteras, le manager est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne te virera pas.

M-... Mer...ci

De rien »

Il me souriait, enfin... Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais qu'il le fasse. Je me redressais lentement, tout en échappant quelques gémissements de douleur. Il s'approchait de moi, vite, essayant de m'aider. Il n'osait pas me toucher, de peur de me faire mal je pense. Il m'aidait a me mettre assis sur mon lit. Le docteur arriva juste après, avec mon verre d'eau. Je le buvais d'une traite, l'avalant avec réjouissance. La douleur s'atténuait, peu à peu, et je sentais, avec soulagement, les brûlures s'estomper.

« Tu as moins mal ?

Oui, merci, j'arrive mieux à parler...

Merci mon dieu... J'ai eu tellement peur tu sais,... Que tu ne te réveille pas...

Pourquoi...

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré comme ça, pourquoi tu me méprisais ?

Je... Je te l'ai déjà dis...C'est parce que je t'aime...

Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Mais... ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est contre nature ! Tu comprends, tu est mon hyung, je dois te respecter... Et ce n'est pas en ayant ces... pensées, que je vais arriver à exécuter mon travail de maknae...Tu dois sûrement me voir comme un monstre...

Mais n'importe quoi ! Arrête un peu de dire des conneries ! Je t'aime aussi ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je déprimais !

Tu... m'aimes ?

Oui ! »

Il se penchait alors sur moi et m'embrassait. Je me sentais tellement heureux et...

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut... Ouah... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça... Putain, encore le même cauchemars...

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Je t'ai entendu crier.

J'ai... encore fais le même rêve...

Celui où je te repousse et que tu tombe dans le coma ?

Oui... Je... je sentais vraiment toutes les émotions, j'avais vraiment peur...

Chut... T'en fais pas, c'est qu'un cauchemars... Je suis là et je ne te quitterai jamais, et encore moins te repousserai

Je sais, mais c'est vraiment bizarre... on aurait vraiment dit que c'était réel...

Mais ça ne l'était pas... écoutes, si tu veux, j'ai super moyen pour oublier les mauvais rêves...

Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? »

Il me regarda avec son regard pervers, encore... J'aime bien cette façon de me faire oublier... Je m'approchais de lui sur le lit, à quatre pattes, avec un air félin sur le visage. Il fit de même et m'embrassa sur la bouche. J'aimais bien ces petits moments après les cauchemars. Il me fit tomber sur le matelas, sur le dos. J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Sûrement les gars.. Mais c'est pas grave maintenant je vais mieux...

Il se pencha sur moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, mais à la place, il descendit sa tête plus bas, vers mes tétons. Je sentais sa langue les caresser, doucement, et les mordiller un peu. Je me sentais défaillir. Qu'est ce que j'adorais ces moments ! Mais j'en voulais plus, et il du s'en apercevoir car, quelques secondes après, il descendit encore plus bas, vers mon entre-jambe. Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, juste avant de lécher, de bas en haut, ma verge, déjà bien dressée. Je laissais échapper un long gémissement, à la fois frustré qu'il n'aille pas jusqu'au bout, mais aussi de plaisir.

« S'il te plaît... Prend la..

Prendre quoi ?

Aller...

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis le moi...

Arrêtes … de jouer... suce-moi...

Et bah voilà, il fallait le dire plus- »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je m'enfoncer dans sa bouche d'un coup de reins, laissant tout de même un gémissement sortir de ma bouche au contact de mon pénis dans sa bouche. Je lui imprimais le rythme à tenir, et me retirer ensuite, quand je sentais la fin venir. Je ne voulais pas jouir maintenant, je voulais qu'il me prenne, maintenant, qu'il me fasse oublier ce cauchemars, comme il me l'avais dit. Il dut lire dans mes pensées car, la seconde d'après, il se releva et m'embrassa amoureusement.

Il me pris ensuite les jambes qu'il écarta vivement et les posa sur ses épaules, histoire d'être plus à l'aise et de plus ressentir, disait-il. Il pressa son gland contre mon anus. J'appréhendais déjà. Je ne pu retenir le frisson de plaisir qui m'envahis au moment où il me pénétra. Il patienta un peu, pour que je puisse m'habituer, comme il ne m'avais pas préparé.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je bougeais un peu mes hanches pour qu'il comprenne que j'étais prêt et qu'il pouvait bouger. Il commença alors une longue et langoureuse série de va et viens tous plus rapides et violent les un que les autres. Je voyais des étoiles se former devant mes yeux plus il s'enfonçait en moi. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, je ne pourrais pas trop dire en fait, des points noirs se formèrent devant mes yeux, signe que la délivrance approchait. Je bougeais alors avec plus de vigueur, allant moi même à la rencontre de son membre.

Je me libérais ensuite, entre nous deux, dans un puissant gémissement. Il vint peu après moi, dans un râle rauque, me faisant frissonner en sentant son sperm se répandre en moi. Il voulu se retirer mais je le retint encore quelques minutes.

« Restes un peu s'il te plaît

Bien sur... Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, que tu oublierais tout

En effet, d'ailleurs... je crois qu'il me reste quelques souvenirs...

Oh, et bien, tu sais, j'ai encore pleins d'énergie... On peut arranger ça..

C'est quand tu veux ! »

Il se retira et recommença à me chauffer. Mais avant qu'il ne recommence, je relevais ma tête au niveau de son oreille et lui murmurais ces quelques mots qui le faisait toujours frissonner...

« Je t'aime Sehun..

Moi aussi Luhan. »

FIN~


End file.
